Mr. Wrong
by Stephanie18
Summary: Prue's new boyfriend definitely isn't Mr. Right...
1. He Arrives

Mr. Wrong  
  
I am really proud of this one right here folks. I really like the end, mostly because of the emotion. So, go on read and see for yourselves.  
  
  
A man appeared out of nowhere in an alley. He landed next to a dumpster and stood up quickly. He looked around and made sure that no one had seen him arrive.  
"Good. I'm completely alone here. I'd better get out of these clothes and put some on that are more...now." The man said to himself and left the alley.  
He appeared on a very sunny street and looked around. He was definitely in a very different world.  
"I'm way over my head on this one." The man said to himself and sprinted across the street. He went into the nearest clothes store and was shocked.  
"He definitely didn't prepare me enough for this." The man muttered and began to look around.  
After a few minutes, he had picked some acceptable clothes.  
As he was walking to the register, he realized he had no money.  
"Damn. I hate to do this to the poor girl, but I've really got no other choice." The man sighed and went up the woman.  
"I'm sorry." He told her and waved a hand in front of her face. After he did, the woman had a smile on her face. A clueless smile.  
"Three months of her life forgotten, all because I didn't have money." The man sighed and left the store. He threw his old clothes in a trashcan that was nearby and looked around.  
This world was truly different from the one where he had came from.  
"I can't delay. I must get to my mission." The man said to himself and started to silently form a plan. 


	2. The Meeting

"It's totally packed tonight." Phoebe yelled to Piper over all of the noise.  
"I know. I didn't know that Blue Sky Roadster was going to bring in such a big crowd." Piper yelled back.  
"Where's Prue?" Phoebe asked.  
"I don't know. I think she's working late tonight or was tonight her date with that guy?" Piper replied.  
They were too involved in their conversation to notice the man from the alley enter the club.  
"How am I supposed to find them in this place? So many humans." The man shuddered a little. "How can they stand it?" The man asked himself then went to sit at the bar.  
"I don't know." Phoebe said then glanced near the door. "Well, here she comes now. We can ask her."  
Prue sat down at the bar and threw her purse up on it.  
"Rough date?" Piper asked with a small smile.  
"No. Just a terrible one." Prue replied.  
"Aw, still can't find someone right?" Phoebe asked.  
"Oh, shut up you. They're all boring, that's all." Prue replied.  
"Well, I could fix you up with a friend of mine. You know, the one that works at the bank." Piper offered. She was only half serious.  
"Oh, you mean the guy that collects pictures of money? I don't think so Piper. I think I can find someone on my own thanks." Prue replied.  
The man was listening intently. This could be his way in.  
"Moving right off the topic, what band is this?" Prue asked and looked at the stage.  
"Blue Sky Roadster. They brought in a lot of people. I really wasn't expecting it." Piper replied.  
"Well, this song is really good. Any idea what it's called?" Prue asked. She was bopping along to the music.  
"Um...when they were practicing they mentioned that it was "Afterschool Special" or something like that." Piper told her.  
"Well, I like it." Prue said and smiled.  
"Maybe Piper can hook you up with the lead singer!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
"That's okay Pheebs. I don't need a musician boyfriend. And I told you, I can find someone on my own." Prue told her.  
The man thought this would be a perfect opportunity. He got off his seat and sat next to Prue. He pretended that he didn't notice her.  
"Surprise me." He said to Piper.  
Piper looked like no one had ever asked that and just got him a scotch.  
"Thanks." He said as she put the drink in front of him.  
He remembered that he had no money. He took the scotch back to his other seat and looked around. He noticed a man had a wallet in his pocket and floated it to himself. He smiled. He was very proud of his quick thinking. He emptied the man's wallet of $275.00 and floated it back into the man's pocket. He smiled again and sat back down next to Prue, then placed a five dollar bill on the bar for the drink.  
Piper gave him his change and began talking to Phoebe again.  
Prue sighed. She missed the beginning of the conversation, so she had no idea what her sisters were talking about. She wanted to talk to someone.  
"Hey." The man beside her said.  
Prue turned and looked at him. "Hi." She said back.  
"I couldn't help overhearing that you had man finding problems." The man said.  
"Oh." Was all Prue could say.  
"Yeah. I'm kinda that way too...but with women." He quickly added.  
"It's getting harder everyday to find anyone even worth talking to." Prue said.  
"Yeah, I know. I'm Drake Pied." He introduced.  
"Well, Drake, I'm Prue Halliwell." Prue said and they shook hands.  
Drake smiled. He had found them. 


	3. It's A Date

Drake and Prue sat talking for a while and they both seemed to be having an enjoyable time. Drake checked his watch and noticed it was midnight.  
"Oh!" Drake exclaimed as he looked at his watch. "It's kind of late. I really have to get up in the morning for...work. Listen, I don't want to just rush out, so can you...will you meet me here tomorrow around say seven?"  
"Are you asking me out?" Prue asked with a smile.  
Drake couldn't read her emotions. He figured that must have been the crowd, so he just guessed. "Yeah. I guess it is." He said.  
"Okay then." Prue said and Drake got off his seat. "Wait!" Prue yelled to him and he came back.  
"Yes?" Drake asked.  
Prue took a pen and small piece of paper from her purse and scribbled something on the paper.  
"My number. Call me." Prue said and gave him the paper.  
"I will." Drake said with a smile, then left the club.  
Phoebe came bounding over to Prue, she had been bothering the DJ, again.  
"Ooh, who was that?" Phoebe asked excited.  
"That was Drake." Prue replied.  
"And Drake is?" Phoebe asked signaling with her hands for Prue to go on.  
"A nice guy." Prue said.  
"And?" Phoebe questioned.  
Prue sighed and said, "We're going to meet here tomorrow. Happy?"  
Phoebe hugged Prue around the shoulders and exclaimed, "Yes! Finally you have a date that may turn out well!"  
Prue just rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's just go home." Prue said and they left.  
*****  
The next morning, Prue woke up and thought of her next horrible date...then she remembered that Drake and her actually had things in common and Drake was interesting. Tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.  
Prue got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.  
"There's our dating diva!" Phoebe half yelled as Prue came into the kitchen.  
"You need professional help, you know that?" Prue told her.  
Phoebe couldn't think of something to say, so she just stuck her tongue out at Prue.  
"Let's stop the sibling war for waffles." Piper said and they all sat and ate.  
"So, what is everyone doing today?" Piper asked.  
"Um...nothing. Well, I've got nothing planned anyway." Phoebe said.  
"Why don't you find a job." Prue suggested.  
"I've got a job! I'm the Phoebe!" Phoebe defended.  
"Ooh, that sounds important." Prue said sarcastically.  
"Hey! Do you think that lemonade makes itself? Well, it doesn't! And I suppose you think the ice cubes appear magically in the tray! Well, they don't!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
"Okay, so waffles definitely don't solve problems." Piper said. "Prue, what are you doing?"  
"Well," Prue said, "I think I'll go get some extra hours in at work. Then I'll probably just go shopping or something until my date."  
"Oh that's right. So, tell us about this Drake guy." Piper said.  
"Well, we talked for like ever and he told me that his job is what brought him to the city. He said that he does jobs for some rich guy, like an assistant. We didn't get into huge details. We mostly talked about music, books, and stuff like that." Prue told them.  
"How long is he going to be in the city?" Phoebe asked.  
"Until his job is done, but he said that he's thinking of quitting his job and that he likes the city so much, he may move here." Prue replied.  
"Quite the stroke of luck." Piper commented.  
"Yeah. Looks like you've hit the jackpot here Prue." Phoebe said.  
"I hope so. I'm sick of the dating game." Prue said. 


	4. The Date

Drake got to the club and looked at the long line. If he was going to take Prue somewhere nice, he would need more than $100.00, so he floated a few wallets over to him and ended up with a satisfying $515.00.  
Drake had bought some new clothes with the money he got from the first wallet and the $515.00 made up for it.  
"This is really the only way to get money." Drake said to himself, then smiled and entered the club.  
Prue wasn't there yet, so Drake seated himself in a nice dark corner.  
"I love the element of surprise." Drake said happily to himself.  
Drake sat for about twenty minutes, waiting.  
"Women. No matter what century it is, they're still always late." Drake mumbled to himself.  
When he noticed Prue come through the door, he smiled and got up.  
"I just hope she's like her sister...well, minus the whole finding out stuff." Drake mumbled as Prue went over to him.  
"Hey Drake." Prue greeted.  
Drake smiled again and said, "Hello."  
Phoebe stood behind Prue trying to listen, but Piper tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Ah!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
"Isn't your life exciting enough? Do you really need to spy on Prue?" Piper asked.  
"Well, no, but it is nice to know what's up with her, you know?" Phoebe replied.  
"Yes, but let's just leave her alone." Piper said and led Phoebe to the bar.  
"I've got to go talk to my sisters, but I will be back in a quick second." Prue said and left Drake and went over to Piper and Phoebe.  
"Back already? That was a short date, even shorter than-" Phoebe started.  
"Phoebe, do not finish that statement." Piper told her.  
"Okay, whatever then. I'm going to be going now. I will have my cellphone with me, so if you need me for you know, anything, call me." Prue said, then rejoined Drake.  
"Ready to go?" Drake asked.  
"Yep." Prue said and Drake led her outside.  
When they got outside, Drake internally panicked. He didn't have a car. He looked around and saw a man step out of a nice silver car.  
"Wait here. I've got to talk to my friend over there. He's got my car." Drake said and walked over to the man.  
Prue saw that they had a quick friendly exchange and it ended with Drake shaking the man's hand. But it wasn't all good. The man collapsed and Drake caught him.  
Prue rushed over to them.  
"What happened?" She asked.  
"Oh, uh, he's been sick lately and I told him not to go out, but he just didn't listen to me and now look where it's gotten him. If you don't mind, can we take him home before we go out?" Drake lied.  
"Yeah, sure." Prue replied.  
Prue sat in the passenger seat as Drake adjusted the man in the back. Drake pulled out the man's wallet and looked at the information.  
"Willard Green...Grands Apartments." Drake mumbled.  
"Huh?" Prue asked.  
"Oh, nothing." Drake replied and seeing the opportunity, snatched twenty dollars from Willard's wallet and put the wallet back into Willard's coat pocket and climbed into the driver's seat.  
Drake started the car and drove off toward Grands Apartment Building.  
"I'm sorry about this." Drake said as he drove. "I told him."  
"Oh, it's okay. And, it really does show how good of a friend you are. I mean, driving him home when he's sick. That's really nice." Prue replied.  
Drake smiled. She thought he was nice...it was just too bad that he would have to finish what he came here for.  
"Well, I'll just take him up to his apartment." Drake said and opened his door.  
"Do you want me to help?" Prue asked.  
"Oh, no. I can handle it." Drake said and lifted Willard out of the car.  
"You couldn't have made this easy for me could you Will? Oh no, you had to give me trouble. You had to make me knock you out." Drake told the unconscious Willard as he dragged him to the elevator.  
In the elevator, Drake dug through Willard's pockets and found a key that had 'Apartment 34' on it. Drake pressed the right button and let Willard slump to the floor.  
As the elevator door opened, Drake was supporting Willard and there was an old woman standing, waiting for the elevator and she was staring at them.  
"Uh, he's had a little too much to drink." Drake lied and the woman just got on the elevator.  
Drake dragged Willard to the door marked 34 and fumbled with the key and supported Willard at the same time.  
Finally, he got the door open and groped the wall for a light switch.  
Finally he found one and switched on the light. Drake stared around for a minute and placed Willard on the couch.  
"Nice place. You could do without the clutter in that corner over there, but hey, no one is perfect. You'll be out for a while Will, so don't worry. I'll have your car back in no time, but I might have to borrow it again, so get used to being unconscious. Well, I've got to get going. See you Will." Drake said mostly to himself, as Willard was unconscious and couldn't hear him, and turned off the light, grabbed a fifty from the counter, then left.  
Drake got back in the car and started it up again.  
"I had to get him situated." Drake explained. "So, are you ready to go?"  
"Yeah. So, where are we going?" Prue asked.  
"Oh, I thought we would go to that new restaurant that was opening up." Drake replied.  
"You mean, Little Nicky's?" Prue asked.  
"Yeah, that's the one." Drake said.  
They drove along for a few more minutes and then they finally reached the restaurant.  
They walked inside and Drake was very pleased with his five-minute decision. The lights were dimmed, but just bright enough, there was low violin music in the background, and it had a very pleasant, mellow atmosphere.  
"Table for two?" A man behind a small podium asked.  
"Yes." Drake replied and the man behind the podium smiled a little and pulled out two menus.  
"This way please." The man said and led them to a tiny table that was right in the center of the restaurant.  
After they were seated, the man handed them the menus and said, "I'll send Randall over to take your orders." The man smiled again, then went back to his little podium.  
"This is nice for a new place." Drake commented.  
"It really is." Prue replied.  
The waiter came after only a few minutes and they gave him their orders and while they were waiting, Prue began the small talk.  
"So," She asked, "what exactly is your job?"  
"Oh, it's really not that exciting." Drake replied. "I just basically do whatever my rich boss wants. It pays well and all, but he is starting to get weirder and weirder with what he asks me to do. In fact, that's why I'm thinking of quitting. He'll be devested and he'll probably throw some kind of fit, but really, I just want to be happy, you know? So, enough of my job's boring details. What about your job?"  
"Well, I'm a photographer for a magazine. It can be exciting at times, but other time snooty celebrities just drive me up the wall." Prue said and Drake nodded. "So, you said that you might be moving to the city."  
Drake took a drink of water and said, "Yeah. I've only been here for a short time, but I really like it here, but getting my stuff here is going to be really hard. It's all a world away!" Drake laughed a little. It literally was a world away, but Prue didn't need to know that.  
Dinner came and they talked and laughed for about an hour and then finally decided to leave.  
"That was nice." Prue said as they were going back to the car.  
"Yes, it was. It didn't even seem that long either. I feel like I should still be out and about, but I always was a night person." Drake said.  
They got into the car and Drake sat for a minute before starting it up. This would be the perfect moment to put his plan into action. He was already halfway through with it. He could just eliminate the last bits and do it now, but he couldn't. For some reason he couldn't.  
Drake sighed and started the car. He had a look of defeat on his face.  
"Something wrong?" Prue asked.  
Drake snapped out of his daze. "What? Oh, no. I was just...thinking of poor Will, that's all. Poor guy." Drake lied.  
They drove on and eventually reached the manor. Drake shut off the engine.  
"Would you like to come in for coffee or something?" Prue asked.  
Drake glanced at his watch.  
"No, I can't. I really should check on Will. He just worries me so much." Drake lied. He didn't even know the man, just was borrowing his car.  
"Oh, okay. See you later then?" Prue asked and opened her door.  
"You can count on it. I'll drop by the club tomorrow night." Drake said and smiled.  
Prue smiled too and said, "I'll be there." Then Prue got out of the car and Drake watched her go up the stairs and into the house.  
Drake sighed heavily and just sat in the car for a few minutes. He really didn't want to do it. She seemed so nice...but his boss was in control. Drake rolled it over in his mind and decided to forget about it for now. He started the car and drove off. 


	5. Next Day

The next morning, Prue woke up and smiled. At first she thought that it might have been a dream, but when she realized that it was real, she went downstairs for breakfast.  
"Woo-hoo! It's the one and only dating Prue!" Phoebe squealed as Prue entered the kitchen.  
Piper smiled a little and said, "Speaking of, how was your date?"  
"You guys just don't quit do you?" Prue asked and poured herself a cup of coffee.  
"Um, nope. So, are you gonna tell us?" Phoebe asked.  
Prue sighed and sat down at the table. "I might as well."  
Piper and Phoebe moved closer to Prue so that they wouldn't miss any details.  
"We went to that new restaurant, Little Nicky's, and we had a great dinner. We talked about a lot of things, you know, the regular date stuff." Prue said.  
"Spill the details!" Phoebe demanded.  
"Let me think about that...no. I'd rather keep it to myself." Prue said.  
"Ooh, that must mean-" Piper started, but Prue interrupted her.  
"No! I just don't want to tell you guys."  
"Is he rich?" Phoebe asked.  
"I don't know. I mean, he's certainly got money, but I'm not going to tell you anything other than those general facts." Prue said and finished her coffee.  
"Oh, come on. Tell us something good." Phoebe insisted. Prue just got up from her seat. "All right, unusual?" Phoebe said.  
"Now that you mention unusual," Prue said. Phoebe and Piper perked up. They would get details. "His friend, Will, had his car for some reason and then Drake talked to him about the car and they shook hands, then Will collapsed. Drake said Will had been sick and that he hadn't been feeling well and that Drake told him to stay in bed, but he kept going out, but it was Drake's car. I mean, if Drake drove there in it, Will would have been in the car, but Will was just getting out of the driver's seat. It was pretty weird. I didn't notice it until just now." Prue set her coffee cup down on the counter. "It must've been nothing. Well, I'm going to go shopping. Today seems right to shop. See you."  
Prue left the kitchen and her sisters began to talk.  
"Who do you think I should get at P3 next?" Piper asked, but Phoebe wasn't paying attention, she was just stirring a spoon in her coffee, thinking.  
"Hello? Earth to Phoebe." Piper said and waved a hand in her face.  
"Huh?" Phoebe snapped back into reality. "What did you say?"  
"I said," Piper repeated, "who do you think I should get at P3 next?"  
"Oh, well how about that guy, Craig David. I like his song. It's good." Phoebe answered a little distantly.  
"What are you really thinking?" Piper asked.  
"Nothing." Phoebe answered a little too quickly.  
Piper looked like she really didn't believe her. Phoebe got the distant, glazed look in her eyes again. She was thinking.  
Piper sighed and left the kitchen. She caught Prue just before she walked out the door.  
"Hey, Prue." Piper called.  
"Yeah?" Prue asked.  
Piper walked over to Prue and said, "Phoebe seems a little weird."  
"You stopped me for that?" Prue asked and laughed a little.  
"No, I mean, she's got the glazed look again." Piper said.  
"You mean thee glazed look? The it-seems-like-I'm-thinking-hard glazed look?" Prue asked.  
"Yep. That's the one. The last time she had that look was when..." Piper's voice trailed off.  
"I'm sure it's nothing Piper. Whatever it is, Phoebe can handle it." Prue said.  
"You're probably right. Well, have fun." Piper said and Prue just smiled and left.  
Piper had a nervous look on her face, but it quickly left her face and she went back into the kitchen.  
"Phoebe have you-" Piper started, but Phoebe wasn't in the kitchen. Only her coffee cup was left on the table.  
***  
Prue was in her car driving toward the mall when her cellphone rang. Prue reached over and grabbed it. She fumbled with it for a minute, then managed to successfully answer it.  
"Hello?... Oh hi Drake... No... Ha ha. Very funny... Really?... Well, I'm going to the mall right now, so... Oh, well, of course you can come. Where can I pick you up?... All right... Okay, then. See you."  
Prue fumbled with the phone for a minute, then managed to turn it off without crashing.  
"That's why they don't like people using cellphones in the car." Prue said to herself and made the turn to pick up Drake.  
***  
Phoebe was in the attic flipping through the Book.  
"Touching...unconscious...fainting...agh! How is this supposed to be successful if I don't even know what I'm looking for?" Phoebe asked outloud and slammed the Book shut. She put her head in her hands and just stood there for a minute. When she heard Piper coming, she hurried out of the attic and tried to get to her room, but Piper saw her.  
"What were you doing in there?" Piper asked.  
"I was just, ya know, browsing the Book like I always do." Phoebe lied.  
Piper didn't say anything else, so Phoebe just went into her room.  
"For some reason I don't believe her." Piper said to herself.  
***  
Phoebe was in her room and heard what Piper said. She waited for Piper to go to her room, then she opened her door a crack and looked out. No one was there.  
Phoebe took a deep breath and went back to the attic. She didn't know how going back would help, but she would do it anyway.  
Phoebe moved over to the Book and noticed it was open.  
"Okay, I closed you." Phoebe said to the Book.  
Phoebe moved in front of it and read the page.  
"Vampires? That doesn't make sense. I mean I was looking for Drake-" Phoebe looked up from the page. "Drake, Dracula, Drake, Dracula...oh my God! Prue is dating a vampire!" Phoebe exclaimed and ran out of the attic and pounded on Piper's door.  
"What?" Piper asked a little irritated as she opened the door.  
"Prue is dating a vampire!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
"What? Phoebe are you crazy?" Piper asked.  
"No. I mean, I only read the first paragraph in the Book, but-" Piper cut Phoebe off.  
"Well, then you can't be sure can you. Go finish and tell me later." Piper said.  
"No, come with me. We'll read it together." Phoebe said and grabbed Piper's arm and drug her to the attic.  
"See look." Phoebe said and pointed to the open Book. "When I left, I closed it. When I came back in, it was open. And the collapsing thing Prue told us about, well-" Phoebe ran her finger along the writing of the page, but didn't find anything. "Well, uh..."  
"See? You can't explain it. It's wrong this time. And look, the window is open. The pages probably just blew." Piper said and shut the window. "Relax Phoebe. You're just overreacting." Piper left.  
"This is no overreaction. I'll just have to test him." Phoebe said and took the Book to her room.  
***  
Prue stopped the car.  
"Drake should be right here." Prue mumbled to herself and looked out the passenger window. She thought he might be on the other side of the street, so she looked out her own window. When she saw he wasn't there, she turned back to look out the passenger window again and Drake was standing in front of the window smiling.  
Prue jumped a little. He hadn't been there a second ago. She just smiled and opened the door.  
"Hi." Drake said as he sat down.  
"Hey." Prue said. The smile disappeared from her face and she thought about what Piper had said before, but it left her mind when Drake started to talk.  
***  
Phoebe read the page about vampires over and over again. She had assembled the items that she would need to test him.  
"Test one, the mirror." Phoebe picked up the small hand mirror. "Test two, garlic." Phoebe put the mirror down and picked up the bag of garlic. "All Piper had was chopped. I hope it works." Phoebe mumbled and put the garlic down. "Test three, the potion." Phoebe picked up a small bottle of red liquid. Phoebe put the bottle down and looked at the Book again.  
"But it still doesn't say how he could've done the whole collapsing thing." Phoebe sighed.  
She touched the page of the vampire and had a premonition.  
It was their talk the morning after Prue had her date. They were all talking, then the premonition.  
"Okay, what does that day have to do with-" It dawned on Phoebe. "She must have said something." She put her hand on her forehead. "Think. Think. Thi-" Phoebe remembered. She remembered exactly what Prue said.  
'Well, we talked for like ever and he told me that his job is what brought him to the city. He said that he does jobs for some rich guy, like an assistant.'  
"It's not him! It's his boss man! His boss guy sent him and...I've got to tell Piper!" Phoebe rushed out of her room to find Piper.  
***  
Prue picked a dress off the rack and showed it to Drake.  
"What do you think?" She asked.  
Drake looked at it for a minute, then said, "I think it's perfect."  
Prue smiled and picked up the price tag. "Yeah and there's a reason for it. It's made for the rich." Prue put it back on the rack, but Drake picked it back up.  
"What are you-" Prue started, but Drake put his hand up.  
"I've got connections." He said simply.  
***  
Phoebe made Piper sit on the couch.  
"Listen. I figured it all out." Phoebe said. She began to pace.  
"Phoebe you're being ridiculous. It's-" Piper started, but Phoebe cut her off.  
"Shush. I'm going to tell you." Phoebe stopped pacing and took a deep breath. "Okay, here it is. Drake is a vampire. He's here on some sort of mission for that boss guy of his. Apparently, the boss guy sent him here to either kill us or turn us evil. See, if he bites Prue the whole we're-bonded-together thing works against us and we become evil too, but if he's sent to kill us, then he's just got to kill Prue and come for us. Now, I'm going to test him, but only because you've got doubts. I will prove it to you, then...we vanquish his sorry butt."  
Phoebe waited for Piper's reaction. Piper just rolled her eyes and sighed.  
"Fine. I'll go along with it, but only because I hear it's bad to make insane people angry." Piper said.  
***  
Prue was looking in the back while Drake paid for the dress.  
"Sorry about that." Drake said to the woman at the register. Her eyes were glazed over and she had a stupid grin plastered on her face.  
"Sorry about what?" Prue asked coming over.  
"Huh?" Drake looked at her a little nervously. "Oh, nothing. I just...dropped something."  
"Okay." Prue said simply then looked at Drake oddly.  
They left the store and made their way back to the car. They were tired off shopping.  
***  
Phoebe was dialing furiously on the phone.  
"Relax. You don't have to push the buttons so hard." Piper told her.  
"I'm sorry that I'm concerned." Phoebe snapped.  
"Okay, jeez." Piper mumbled.  
A monotone voice was all Phoebe heard on the other end. "We're sorry. We cannot reach the person you are dialing. Their phone may be turned off or-" Phoebe said a word that made Piper gasp and put the phone down.  
"I don't like this. I can't get her." Phoebe said.  
"Relax. You know Prue. She probably just turned her phone off accidentally or something." Piper said.  
***  
Prue dropped Drake off in front of the apartment building where they left Will last time.  
"Well, see you at the club." Drake said.  
"Yeah. Bye." Prue replied and started the car. As she drove off, Drake smiled.  
He waited until her car was completely out of sight, then just disappeared into thin air.  
***  
"I'm home!" Prue yelled as she came through the door.  
"Thank God you're all right!" Phoebe exclaimed and hugged Prue tightly.  
"Whoa, yeah Pheebs. Look, I need air, so..." Prue said and Phoebe let go. "Thanks. Um, why wouldn't I be okay?"  
Phoebe took a deep breath then cracked her neck.  
"You're not running a marathon here Pheebs. Just tell me." Prue said.  
"Prue, I think that, well...Drake is trying to kill us...or you. I'm not sure which first." Phoebe said.  
"Have you been mixing medications?" Prue asked with a small smile. Prue made her way to the stairs, but Phoebe turned and yelled to her.  
"Prue!" Prue turned around. "Prue, I'm serious. I think he's a vampire."  
Prue's smile completely disappeared. "I don't know what's wrong with you, but I don't like it." Prue walked upstairs.  
"Hey! You should listen to me about boyfriends trying to kill you! I'm an expert...remember?!" Phoebe yelled to her, but Prue's reply was simply her door shutting. 


	6. One, Two, Testing

"Phoebe! Hurry up!" Piper yelled up the stairs.  
"I'm coming!" Phoebe yelled back. Phoebe stuffed the mirror, garlic, and bottle into her purse and ran downstairs.  
"Ready?" Piper asked.  
"I'm ready." Phoebe said.  
"I am also ready." Prue said.  
Phoebe tried to say something to Prue, but Prue just turned away and went outside to the car.  
"What's her problem?" Phoebe asked.  
"I would think you of all people should know." Piper said and followed Prue.  
"Is it gang up on Phoebe day again already?" Phoebe asked herself and walked out the door and shut it.  
  
When they got to the club, Prue noticed Drake and walked over to him. Phoebe and Piper went over to the bar.  
"I don't trust him." Phoebe told Piper.  
"That sounds familiar." Piper said.  
"That situation was totally different. We didn't find out until like the last minute and he wasn't trying to kill me the whole time. Just in the beginning-you know what, that's different." Phoebe said.  
Prue came over and asked for two drinks. Piper put them on the bar and while Prue wasn't looking, Phoebe put some garlic in both glasses, just to be sure.  
Phoebe looked away and tried to be innocent. When Prue was gone, Phoebe looked over at them. Drake took his drink, then put it back down. He said something, they both laughed, then Drake and Prue put their drinks down and went to dance.  
"No! Drink it!" Phoebe said to them even thought they couldn't hear.  
"Are you all right?" Piper asked.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine...just..."  
"Worried?" Piper finished for her.  
"Yeah. I just wish that I knew someone with a built in evil detector-" Phoebe got an idea. "Quick! Give me the keys to the car!"  
"Where do you plan to go?" Piper asked even though she already knew.  
"Uh...to buy milk." Phoebe said unconvincingly.  
"I don't think so." Piper said.  
"Oh come on. It'd really help." Phoebe said.  
"No. You are not running around the cemetery at nine o clock at night to find your boyfriend so he can help you see if Prue's boyfriend is a vampire." Piper looked as if she was wondering if she had really just said that.  
"Fine." Phoebe mumbled and looked back at Prue and Drake, who were sitting again. They didn't even touch their drinks.  
"Test two." Phoebe mumbled and pulled out the mirror.  
"What are you going to do?" Piper asked.  
"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Phoebe said and made her way toward Prue and Drake. She was almost there when some guy bumped into her and made her drop the mirror.  
"No!" Phoebe exclaimed and tried to pick up the pieces.  
"I'm really sorry." The guy said and bent down to help Phoebe.  
Phoebe didn't even say anything to the guy, she just pulled out the red bottle out of her pocket and jogged over to Prue and Drake.  
"Hey!" The guy picking up the mirror yelled, but Phoebe didn't hear.  
"What do you want?" Prue asked Phoebe coldly.  
"I wanted to say that-" Phoebe unscrewed the top of the bottle and splashed it in Drake's face.  
"Ahhhhhh!" Drake yelled and ran off into the crowd. He was running toward the bathroom.  
"Phoebe!" Prue yelled.  
"I don't understand. It should've-" Phoebe started, but Prue interrupted her.  
"You're just jealous because I found Mr. Right and you've got a demon!" Prue said.  
"Excuse me? Jealous? I don't think so! And he's only half-demon. And you can definitely not say that about your boyfriend!" Phoebe said back.  
"Stop with that crap! He isn't a vampire! I know you're jealous. I've got Mr. Right and you've got the guy who wanted to kill you!" Prue said.  
"Ha! Mr. Right! More like Mr. Wrong and I've got a soul mate! You're the one with the guy that wants to kill you!" Phoebe said back.  
"Just leave my life alone and get your own!" Prue screamed and went toward the bathroom to find Drake and apologize.  
Phoebe clenched her jaw and went back to the bar.  
"What happened?" Piper asked.  
"We had a fight. She kept bringing up history and said that I was jealous. I told her what I thought and she ran off." Phoebe fumed.  
Piper sighed. She hated when her sisters fought. 


	7. Discoveries

Phoebe walked downstairs. She just got out of the shower and her hair was still wet, but she didn't even seem to notice. She just walked into the kitchen and slumped into a chair.  
"What's up?" Piper asked.  
"I feel sucky." Phoebe replied.  
"Oh, I see. Does it have anything to do with a certain older sister?" Piper asked.  
"Yeah, but you know Piper, I don't hate you too much." Phoebe joked.  
"Ha ha. Very funny Pheebs. Now, come on. Is it because of Prue?" Piper asked.  
"Who?" Phoebe pretended that she had no idea who Prue was.  
"Oh, come on. Don't act like your ten." Piper said and sat down across from Phoebe.  
Phoebe sighed and said, "Yeah. I feel bad about that fight we had. It was stupid and I probably am wrong about the whole vampire thing."  
Piper took a sip of her coffee and said, "Well, I'm sure it'll blow over."  
"Yeah. Just to be sure though, I'm gonna go apologize." Phoebe said and got up and walked to the door, but Piper stopped her.  
"Don't bother. She didn't come home last night." Piper said.  
Phoebe turned around. "What?"  
"Yeah. You were in the back when she left with Drake." Piper told her.  
Phoebe got worried, but she didn't show it. "Oh, okay."  
Phoebe left the kitchen and raced upstairs.  
"Must've been some fight if she wants to apologize so early." Piper muttered to herself.  
***  
Prue looked out at the water. Drake had taken her a small little beach and they had been there all night, just staring out at the ocean and talking.  
"What time is it now?" Prue asked.  
"Fifteen minutes later since the first time you asked." Drake replied.  
"Ha ha. Come on, what time is it?" Prue asked again.  
"It's only 8:30." Drake replied.  
"Oh. Do you have your cellphone with you? I want to call my sisters." Prue said.  
"Um...let me check." Drake said and went to look in Will's car.  
"Come on. I knowyou've got a phone in here somewhere." Drake said rummaging through the glove compartment. Finally, he found it.  
"Yeah. Here it is." Drake said and Prue took it from him.  
"I think you've got to put it in the thing there...yeah." Drake smiled and went back to the blanket on the sand.  
Prue smiled and dialed.  
As she waited for someone to pick up, the glove compartment popped open.  
"Must not have closed it." Prue said and started to shut it, but something caught her eye. It was wallet. Prue looked and noticed that Drake had fallen asleep. She opened the wallet and looked in it.  
It was Will's driver's license, Will's receipts, Will's everything. It was Will's wallet.  
"Why would he have Will's wallet in his car?" Prue asked herself.  
"I'm sorry, what?" The voice on the end of the phone asked.  
Prue completely forgot that she had the phone next to her.  
"Piper? Good... Yes, it's me... No... No! God Piper, I'm not Phoebe... I know, I know. I'm sorry... It was. It was just horrible... Oh my God." Prue looked at the mat on the floor and noticed there were spots of blood on it.  
"Yeah, I'm here... No... I don't know. Some beach somewhere."  
Prue looked and made sure that Drake was still asleep and continued to look through the glove compartment.  
"Piper, hold on." Prue said and put the phone down. She pulled out the car's registration.  
"Willard Green? This doesn't make sense." Prue said to herself and picked up the phone again.  
"Something weird is going on here Piper... I don't know... Look, just tell Phoebe... Yes, I'll hold on." Prue put the phone down again and looked in the glove compartment more.  
She noticed something shine and pushed the papers away from it and noticed it was a knife. Prue's eyes widened as she noticed Drake getting up and walking over. Prue put everything back and shut the glove compartment, then picked up the phone again.  
"Yeah. Phoebe?... Okay, listen, get Leo... Me too. But this is really important... You were right... Get Leo and get him to get you guys down here and do it fast... Gotta go!" Prue hung up the phone as Drake came over.  
"Call them?" He asked.  
"Yeah." Prue smiled.  
"Well, come on then. I want to show you something by the water." Drake said.  
"Um, can't we just stay here? I don't like the water much." Prue told him.  
"Oh. Okay then. Just want to walk then?" Drake asked.  
"Yeah, sure. I'll be there in a second." Prue said and Drake went down to the beach. Prue stuck the phone in her pocket.  
"Hurry up you guys." Prue said to herself then went over to Drake. 


	8. He Dies and I'm Sorries

"Leo!" Phoebe screamed.  
"Leo!" Piper screamed.  
"Leo!" Phoebe and Piper screamed at the same time.  
Leo orbed in.  
"What? I was busy." Leo said.  
"Prue is out with a vampire and you say you're busy! Humph!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
"What? Prue is with a vampire?" Leo asked.  
"You missed a lot while you're were off on work." Piper said.  
"We'll tell you later. Just take us to Prue!" Phoebe half screamed.  
Leo took both their hands and orbed to Prue.  
They orbed next to a car. They were on a low, grassy plateau that overlooked a beach.  
"Ooh, pretty." Piper breathed.  
"Yeah. Where's Prue?" Phoebe asked.  
"I sensed she was here. She's here somewhere." Leo replied.  
"Look! Here they come!" Piper exclaimed and they hid behind the car.  
"It's such a great view." Drake said and looked at the water.  
"Haven't we had this conversation before?" Prue asked.  
Drake laughed a little and looked down, then back up.  
"I believe we have." He said with a smile.  
Prue tried her best to smile, but she couldn't, so she just turned away so he wouldn't see.  
"Prue, sit down. There's something that I have to tell you." Drake said. Prue gulped and sat down on the hood of the car.  
Drake sat next to her and the three hiding behind the car listened intently.  
"I've been keeping a secret Prue." Drake said. Prue's heart started to race. "My boss really did send me, but for a reason. Prue, my boss is interested in odd things. Witches, demons, warlocks, all that magic stuff." Drake took a deep breath and Prue worked up her courage.  
"Vampires?" Prue asked looking out at the water.  
"What?" Drake asked.  
Prue turned to him with very serious eyes and asked, "Is he interested in vampires?"  
"Y-yes." Drake answered.  
Prue looked back out at the water and said, "Vampires are really bad. They don't have souls and just kill for fun. It's not right you know."  
"They don't kill for fun." Drake told her. "They kill to live and they don't even really kill."  
"No. They just turn people into mindless killing machines. That's much better than dying." Prue said coldly. "I could never like a vampire." Prue noticed from the corner of her eye that Drake looked down sadly.  
"They could like you." Drake told her.  
"No. They could think they did, but then they would get hungry. They could fight it for a while, but then their soulless instincts would kick in." Prue said.  
"They could fight it for you." Drake said.  
"Maybe, but I don't take those chances." Prue said. She was still looking out at the water.  
"Your sister-"  
"Has nothing to do with this." Prue interrupted him. Drake looked down sadly again.  
"A vampire could try." Drake said sheepishly.  
Prue turned and looked and Drake and he looked into her eyes. "I could never love a vampire." Prue said it with a steady voice.  
Phoebe, Piper, and Leo came from the back of the car.  
Prue and Drake turned and looked at them.  
Drake got up off the hood and put his hands up.  
"Please." He said.  
Prue turned away as her sisters vanquished him. The only way a vampire could be vanquished. A stake through the heart. Prue felt a stake through the heart was ironic seeing as what just happened with the two of them.  
Piper and Phoebe both sat on opposite sides of Prue. Piper on Prue's left and Phoebe on her right.  
"We're sorry." Piper said.  
Prue sniffled and looked up. Her eyes looked skyward and tears formed in her eyes.  
"It's not fair you know? Just once...just once I would like to have someone." Prue put her head down and Piper and Phoebe put their arms around her.  
"I'm sorry." Phoebe muttered to Prue.  
"Me too." Prue said back.  
"It was meant to happen this way." Leo broke in.  
"I know, but-" Prue hesitated then looked up into Leo's eyes. He could see the tears forming and the tip of her nose was reddish. "It hurts." She said simply.  
The sisters all got into a big hug and they all cried together, for different reasons that stemmed from the same thing: love.  
  
THE END 


End file.
